


Cream

by 570



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ls
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/570/pseuds/570





	Cream

Larry支起身子把Sal压在床上，腾出一只手夺过Sal手里的蛋糕。  
“我们来玩蛋糕大战吧。”  
Sal算是意识到这个混蛋要干什么了，刚想大声说不行就被堵上了嘴。刚吃完蓝莓蛋糕的Sal嘴里都是甜腻的奶油味，Larry扫荡般扫过他每一颗牙齿，辗转地在唇瓣上不愿离开，直到Sal被亲的喘不过气只能发出唔唔的挣扎声，Larry才吸着气松开，伸手蘸了一大片云朵似的奶油抹在了Sal的胸口。Sal吓了一跳，慌忙想抹掉胸前冰凉滑腻的奶油，Larry抓住他的手，低头含住了他的乳头。Sal耳根子都红了，完全无法接受这么羞耻的行为，两只脚乱打着想挣脱Larry的压制，Larry只感觉像飘起来一样晃悠悠的，完全意识不到自己在做什么，专心致志地舔舐着Sal的左胸一点，大手按住他向上拱起的腰身，看着一块块白色的奶油落得Sal满身都是，Larry毫不意外地硬了。Sal有点生气地用双臂挡着眼睛不敢看人，耳边只传来Larry舔舐的皮肤衣物摩擦的声音，舌苔刮过皮肤又痒又烫，不过一会儿胸口一凉，耳边便传来了金属拉链拉开的声音，Sal咬着嘴唇小心地拿开手臂，看见Larry手上沾了一块奶油，正跪着高高在上地看着他，不知为何尾椎上爬上一阵战栗和苏意，下面也有要拱起来的样子。Larry帮他轻轻拉下牛仔裤的裤脚，亲吻着他的腰腹，舔着上面甜美的奶油，另一只手沾了滑腻的鲜奶油探到Sal的下处。Sal被突然的凉意激了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只能伸手抱着Larry放松身子。两人也不是第一次做这种事情了，但是奶油作润滑这件事情实在是荒唐，好在Sal一直红着眼眶不讲话，还算配合，扩张过程挺顺利地就过去了，Larry两根手指按压着内壁，试探着碰到了往常的那一点。Sal果然呼吸一滞，随即大口地喘气起来。Larry帮他揉着下面，舔走了他嘴角的奶油。  
太甜了。  
屋内的热气和喘息把奶油蒸腾得发腻，Larry慢慢地挺腰进去，进到底才皱着眉头笑了笑，有点无可奈何的意思，伸手把额前落下来的头发撩到脑后去，俯下身子埋在Sal的锁骨间啃啃咬咬，身下开始动作。几乎是在动的同时他听见了Sal的快要哭出来的喘息，像是被欺负狠了的撒娇，他吻住Sal还在索求空气的嘴，腰身毫不留情地继续进出，Sal闭着眼回应他的亲吻，感觉一呼一吸间全是香甜的奶油味。  
最后因为忘了拿套子的缘故，Larry射在了Sal的小腹上，和奶油中的额发凌乱喘息也勾人的Sal一同看来格外引人犯罪。  
再来一次吧。Larry可耻地想着，舔了舔唇。


End file.
